Internal combustion engines include crankcases having a plurality of cylinders. The cylinders contain pistons whose reciprocating motion due to combustion events may be transferred through a crankshaft to yield a torque output of the engine. Often, engine crankcases are made of cast metal, and include passages integrally formed therein for the transfer of various fluids from one location of the engine to another.
Each of the plurality of cylinders is in fluid communication with at least one inlet valve and one outlet valve. Operation of each of the inlet and outlet valve is configured to correspond to a specific position during engine operation. Opening and closing events of each of the inlet and outlet valve are controlled by a camshaft, or, a shaft that synchronously rotates with engine and has lobes formed thereon that push open various engine components mechanically connected to each of the inlet and outlet valves.
In one engine configuration, a plurality of roller tappets rest on the camshaft of an engine and follow a contour of a plurality of lobes. As the camshaft rotates, each of the roller tappets reciprocally moves up and down. Each roller tappet is connected to a pushrod, which in turn is connected to other components that translate the reciprocal motion of each roller tappet, through the pushrod, into a reciprocal opening and closing motion of a valve fluidly connected to a cylinder.
Due to the function and operation of the pushrods, it is desirable to ensure proper position and alignment of each of the pushrods in an engine. Some engines, and especially engines having two banks of cylinders arranged in a “V” configuration, have pushrods oriented at angles with respect to a horizontal plane. While the engine is being assembled, these angles may cause the pushrods to fall out of position until fully assembled. This and other issues may be avoided as described below.